


Racing Memories

by TheGreyPaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, i just had to get this OUT of my drafts, im sorry, this is quite old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyPaladin/pseuds/TheGreyPaladin
Summary: Amermano story because the ship doesn't have enough love. Romano and his past self relapse into one, during a world meeting and everyone is pushed back into a time way before north Italy, Germany or Hungary. Into the time of Byzantine.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: world meetings

Her name was Byzantine. His name is Italy Romano, and they share the same body, mind and soul, forever hidden, forever stolen and in a never ending loop of pain and memories that are whitewashed but as clear as glass and as delicate as such object. Romano sat in the midst of chaos. Countries screaming, talking, fighting or flirting where everywhere, and whether or not they realised it, only a few brave souls where trying to get everyone quiet, but with no success. After he watched Canada try to catch America's attention for the third time that morning he finally decided to speak up..

But then again he could just wait a bit more.. America, he realised, had started closing in, a dangerous mix of stupidity and bad replicas of his food. He hissed slightly, his green eyes glaring menacingly at him, to no avail. In reality it was just a friendly (although overly so) country coming over to say hi, but in the mixed areas of his minds all he could see was the enemy, a Crusader, getting closer and closer. panic began to rise in his stomach and the ghost of a searing pain went all across his body, the feeling of Constantinople being attacked over and over again. by the time America had reached him and tapped him on the shoulder the Italian's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder attack had passed he was left angry, in pain and scared.

"yo what's up dude!?"

he glared at the male, who looked so much like.. like.. like him. like the person who had hurt him.

"che, what do you-a want Burger Bastard?"

what really made things worse, was that just like him, America had hurt him too, during the 1880's he had to immigrate to his country, and America had treated him and his people like dirt. sure, he apologized and later on helped him out, but what had been done, was done. Romano was the one who paved many of the streets in America, Romano was the reason why so many buildings stood proudly, Romano built up America and he poured all his work and heart into it, only to get thrown aside, and to get attacked during the second World War. Sure, it should be normal, as they were countries. Taking, Killing and Expanding, but something upon the way America behaved and treated him in all the years they had known of their existence hurt him more than anything. how could those baby blue eyes look so innocent over all the pain and misery they had looked over?

"..Mano? ROMANO ARE YOU THERE BROOOO?!?!?"

he jumped, startled. 

"WAHh.. what the fuck do you want?!"

the blonde smiled.

"i wanted to know if you were okay, since you looked kinda odd"

thoughts raced through his head, alternating between A bittersweet feeling that the male had cared enough to come over, to an annoyed and angry feeling towards himself for giving something away and finally sadness and jealousy for he probably only came over after being nagged by the easily annoyed British man across the table, currently fighting with France.

"hmph, why would you-a care?"

the cheerful male shrugged.

"i always care, you simply never notice.. also England sent me to check up on you."

bingo.  
"Well. I'm-a just fine, all that food you-a eat must have finally started hitting your-a brain then"

His face seemed to have fallen, although only momentarily. Had he gotten upset that Romano had said that? A female voice in the back of his head screamed that, no, he simply was upset he hadn't risen to the bait.

"Aw, Roma, that's not cool!"

He glared at the strong male.

"I don't care. Leave me alone, and don't call me that!"

The male cocked his head and sat to the seat on his right, the left occupied by a sleeping and surprisingly catless Greece. Spain had gone over to talk to France his own brother preferred to sit next Germany, rather than himself. But he didn't care. No, not all. Who would want the two few people close to them to not want to sit with themselves?

Obviously not Romano. He turned to watch the westerner, a flash of a battlefield covered in red came and left his mind, and a metallic taste lingered his nose and mouth. It soon went away and back was the blue eyed male, staring at him.

"So. Why can't i call you Roma?"

He winced, although it was barely noticable, the name bringing back bad memories.

"Just-a don't. It's something I-a don't want to get into."

America just shrugged, sensing much discomfort from himself.

"It's chill. Can i give you a nickname though?"

He wrinkled his nose slightly in distaste but nodded. Anything to pass the time till the blonde German blew a fuse.

"How about.. Ro-Ro?!

The name. Surprisingly didn't make a single click in his memories. It was fresh, new and although now it seemed as an obvious nickname he was surprised it was never used on himself or her. speaking of her, she seemed confused towards the name and seemed to have shut up.

"...si.. I guess you-a can call me that.."

The childish man hooted and clapped excitedly getting him a few eyerolls and a few stares.

"Che! Calm down you blubbering idiot!"

The other simply grinned.

"Neveer! Romano finally accepted one of my nicknames!"

I was about to answer when England stood up. A stressed out Germany looked at him in surprise, and I'm guessing he was on the verge of yelling at them all.

"America, you git come here!"

The shorter male glared at the taller, hands on hips and the room fell into momentary silence.

"Why should I?"

The jade eyes looked stuck for a few seconds.

"Because.. I order you to!"

A more tense silence fell across. England rarely told America to do something, unless it was important.

"Why thoooo"

The shorter male looked more annoyed now. He took out a long stick and a loud gasp followed by a small more subdued gasp followed. Everyone looked confused.

"America. I have to tell you something very important. Only you. If you don't come I'll make you!"

Said country frowned slightly.

"You can't make me do anything! I do what i want biatch!"

A few facepalms came through.

"England. Nei."

Eyes turned to Norway, who's face looked as stoic as ever but his navy blue eyes gave a slight view of panic.  
Romania stood up.

"Yeah, Nor is right, Nu, you recently learned it. Anything could go wrong!"

It was like watching an intense tennis match. He himself was watching with wide eyes, pushing aside her radical views to watch everything work out.

"I don't care!"

He pointed the wand at America who put his hands up.

"turn temporis affectum redirent unit animas unum et indissolubili potest venire ad over et ratio potentior modo communi voluntate virtutis atque illis redire consensum negare durum inveniet!!"

I looked at him and he looked so powerful.. Like. Like someone i used to know.. Who used to protect me. As a white beam came from the stick all i could feel was adoration, albeit momentarily, i couldn't ever possibly like the grumpy old man.. But back to the matter at hand. America instinctively got away, and the beam found a new target.

Me and Greece. The moment it hit a loud bang resonated the room and all i saw was white. Then her voice got louder, louder and louder.

"Hello me..it's great to see me again"

The female stood before me, floating. My hand reached out without my permission and she paired her palm with mine.

"What is happening?!"

She smiled sadly.

"We will find out soon enough"

And then everything went from white to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: who is who?!

America's P.O.V

Waking up under a bunch of pressure was not very comfortable. Especially when that pressure was coming from breathing and very much alive bodies. And even worse when you were pressing down on another unfortunate soul. Sadly, even with all this talk over it being uncomfortable America simply couldn't have woken up any other way. The world, surely hated him.

Mumbles of discomfort and many alternating sleeping noises filled his ears and he was almost scared of opening his eyes. Thankfully he was a hero, and heroes could do simple tasks like opening their eyes. So he did. And when he did he groaned. Sure enough body parts and natural sunlight flitted his eyes, one stronger and warmer. He was debating on deciding which one.

"Ve~!! Germany, Germany~!! Where are we?!"

It came from the left, the voice of the Italian sounding very nervous. A short grunt and a ripple of movement came towards him from the right.

"Gah, i don't really know Italy. Just stay put and ve vill get out soon enough."

And another grunt, now very much French emerged.

"Where are we?!"

A series of annoyed 'we don't know's emerged. And it went on and on. After what seemed like hours and everyone had awaken from whatever had happened we started the process of dismantling the huge web of people. At first everything went really slow until he, the hero, yelled out a helpful suggestion to motivate the others.

"The one on the bottom has to eat England's scones!!"

Like the magic I'm guessing bought us here everyone began scrambling. A bunch of scuffling later America stood, albeit wobbly, near a tree. On the bottom of the huge human pyramid laid a dazed Hong Kong, a few people snickering for they knew he would force the asian to eat the scones.

Of course, once everything was back to normal. Currently, he didn't feel like he could force Scones onto the lanky male, for he wasn't sure where any of them were. A lot of people, he realised, were missing. Turkey, Romano, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Romano, Greece, Egypt oh and did he mention Romano? He knew he missed a few but for now those were his concern. After voicing his thoughts everyone went into a mild panic frenzy, shifting around and acting like fools.

"ORDER!!"

Germany, whom had gotten sick of everyone messing around finally blew a fuse.

"VE NEED TO FIND A VAY BACK HOME FROM HERE. IF JOU ARE ALL ACTING LIKE MAYOR FOOLS VE VON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!"

Everyone, somehow calmed down. Then came the questions.

"Um like, doesn't this place look like, Italy?"

Eyes turned to the pink clad Polish man and he shrugged.

"What? I'm just like, saying what i think. Like, tell them Liet!"

Lithuania actually nodded in agreement rather than forced answering.

"Yeah, i think Mr.Poland is right, the scenery does quite resemble Mr.Italy's land.."

Slowly people began to nod, and state their own opinions. Finally people turned to said country, Romano being nowhere in sight.

"Ve~!! I don't-a know! It does look like home.. But I don't-a feel the connection i should.."

Japan looked at the Northern Italian in inquiry.

"Nani? What do you mean by that Itary-kun?"

The man opened his eyes and his golden eyes shimmered with emotions.

"Wah! It looks like my-a land and it almost feels like my-a land but it's not.. The North doesn't feel like this.."

And then i realised why i felt so comfortable just standing around in this huge green clearing. It was Southern Italy.

"... No.. The south does."

Eyes turned to me.

"Yeah.. Romano lived with me for a couple of decades, and I visit his land whenever I get bored.. this.. this is southern Italy. I'm sure of it."

But.. why in the world would we be sent here so suddenly? The huge pack of countries stood up and with that came the crash of more differences. Outraged cries and disbelieving voices filled the air once more as everyone took note in their outfits. I'm not going to lie, I was quite pissed that my bomber jacket was gone but I wasn't reacting like some other countries whom I wouldn't name. Namely France and Poland. Everyone wore similar outfits, us, the men, wore loose robes and garnets, simple colors with simple patterns. The females wore more or less loose dresses, and America smiled as he watched Ukraine happily move without her tracks of land getting in the way, the dress being nice to her different figure.

The females wore more or less loose dresses, and America smiled as he watched Ukraine happily move without her tracks of land getting in the way, the dress being nice to her different figure  
With a small sigh, the American tugged at his robes, like that of others they were long and white, yet simple and comfortable. The male guessed, it was an alright temporary outfit, and he himself knew they could've gotten worse. The countries, whom had finally calmed down and where talking softly to one another, all huddled around the same general area and it seriously was starting to annoy America.

"Uh dudes and dudettes, I know this isn't home but, uh, wouldn't it be a smart idea if we, ya know, moved out?"

The request bought people to move.. but also for a few arguments to be shouted out. Sweden walked over, and although slightly intimidated he smiled at the man before him.

"Yes my Swedish fish?"

Icy blue eyes glared at him. Sweden seriously disliked the nickname...

"Denm'rk 'nd Norw'y 're m'ssing"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah man, I think we established the fact that people are missing, your point is?"

Iceland glided forward, his robes making his icy pale skin seem ghost like.

"What he is trying to say is that, if we are missing people, why should we move, wouldn't it be better we wait for them here?"

India, who had heard the comments made towards the Westerner stepped in.

"Actually since we're missing people it'd be a better move to first figure out where we are and THEN look for our fellow countries. Better to have a sense of location than a sense of doubt!"

America nodded but yet.. many protests still came. He groaned, and realized, they were going to waste so much time arguing.. oh well..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why is England speaking of getting married??

Americas P.O.V

After a long circle of arguing, a lot of screaming nations and a near death experience involving a tree branch.. They made their way down the hill and North, because well. North is always good? Their was no real reasoning as to why they were heading straight forward (their version of North) other than the fact that they'd go insane if they were forced to stay in the same place any longer. Belarus looked like she was going to combust any second, and it seemed as if she knew were she was.

After a while, she took the reins. No one really wanted to question her, a sharp stick from the earlier unmentionable incident was in her hand, and anyone stupid enough to defy her was suicidal. Or Russia. But mainly suicidal. Now, America was relying on his weird sense to tell time by looking at his wrist and he was pretty sure that they had spent a good 20 minutes walking. And already.. Complains were filing through. After a half hour they took a short break..

And after an hour they had reached a huge town. Now, if he was basing himself off of the time periodness of their clothing and such, he was pretty sure the place was impressive. The architecture was big, Roman and just absolutely jaw dropping. Many alike were eyeing North Italy in envy and awe only to see the emotions reflect off of his own face. The former, not as heavily.

They neared a center route, stands of people talking and laughing clustered the dirt streets and it was just. Amazing. He was loving this improvise vacation more than he should. America suddenly turned his head sharply, as did many others, when they heard screams and shouts of argument that were so familiar it sent shivers don their spine. a redhead male with block brows was arguing with a smaller blonde with the same brows and green eyes. very familiar green eyes.. and fair skin.. and holy shit, it was England! he could see people staring at them as they stared at the pair, still squabbling in an odd language. suddenly as if in a flick of a switch their language changed to the language of the nations. 

"I'm telling you, you bugger! there is NO way i am going to marry so young!"

 

eyes widened at a finally familiar voice. Now, they were especting the familiar British accent but what they got was an oddly softer but more gutteral sort of voice out of the closely 17 year old appearing boy.

 

'Oi, ye hae tae! thaur is nae option hen igyy!'

 

America saw some wincing at the thick accent from the redhead.

 

"Listen you bloody jackass, between the likes of you and Manx, i prefer death!"

the redhead snickered.

 

"Och loon artie, wooldnae ye hate tae hae yer precioos pure bluid mixed wi' 'at ay a nordic!'

 

How was the blonde even understanding the other boy?!

" shut your trap! I have nothing against Helena and her tribes, or her peoples blood. The Nordics are great people! but Manx is as much of a prick as YOU are!"

He could hear countries sitting down and resting although he could hear the prickle of, 'who the hell is Helena??!?"

America watched as the blonde stopped at a flower stand and the red head quietly sigh.

"Listen mah wee lion, aam jist sayin', together, we can make th' strongest coontry!"

America strained his eyes to see the blonde male pick up a huge bundle of vibrant red roses and white lilies, with much care, his only acknowledgement towards his partner being a small eye roll.

"Listen Al,"

his heart clenched weirdly to see the boy who was maybe only one or two years younger than him speak,

"I love you and all,"

many eyes landed on the two in curiosity and interest, he heard a few excited twinkles of 

'ooh relationship problemms!"

 

The red head stuttered and shook his hands with wide eyes, knowing of his future in a way and a few of the locals spared pitying looks, as he opened his mouth to plead.

"Arthur gonnie nae dae thes, gezz a chance!"

" Al. Al, we, I, can't do this."

the blonde juggled the assorted flowers into one hand as he fished out some gold coins from a pouch around his waist. The red heads' face fell drastically as the small male bought his flowers with a small thank you. America and many others winced.

"Arthur.."

the two young men met eyes, both sad, but for different reasons.

"Allistor."

The red head turned away, upset and the blonde put a hand on his shoulder, that was promptly shouldered off making the smaller of the pair sigh.

"Al, please don't be unreasonable!"

the boy turned to glare at the young England.

"Ay?! Aam bein' unreasonable?! aam nae th' a body leavin' everythin', englain!!"

America could not look away, transfixed on the argument the two were having .

"Listen Al! There is a world to explore, countries to meet and places to inhabit, I AM DOING THIS FOR US DAMN IT!"

The fight was escalating, his hold on the flowers was becoming tighter and his glare was steady.

"Fur us?! whit us?? ye ur leavin' me!"

Green gazes crashed against each other and they got closer and closer, growling. he felt more than saw Belarus stand and head towards them. he reached out to her quickly.

 

"Nor for long Al! God, why are you being so difficult!"

the red head picked the smaller male by the collar, snarling and Belarus struggled in his hold.

"Ye ken exactly wa aam behavin' loch thes arthur!"

France stood abruptly, as did many others as Japan and Netherlands, worried the two would start a fist fight. the locals just ignored them.

after a tense moment, the biggest plot twist happened, and they all watched in confusion as the two violently kissed, quickly holding each other.

when they split, they glared at each other slightly, before laughing slightly and started walking off. America looked at them in shock and he heard many alike gasp and a few chuckles. 

Belarus groaned in annoyance, and pushed his hand off of her before literally running up to them making some people look at her. America look after her in disbelief, and shook his head as she literally turned her back on them. Not even a day in this new place and so much had already happened.. he sighed and prayed to whatever higher being was up there to make things easier for their stupidly hard lives, as he ran after them, the others slowly following.


End file.
